


Masquerade Ball

by Danan



Series: Egotober 2017 [12]
Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: F/M, What is the ship name for Anti and Darkiishu?, also slight danti, and ish is constantly reminding him of that, as in dark is constantly coming onto anti and anti is done™, dark is a good friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-02-09 04:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12880077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danan/pseuds/Danan
Summary: Day 23 - MasqueradeAnti and Ish got together during one of Dark's parties.





	Masquerade Ball

In most ways Anti was the total opposite of Jack: murderous, sadistic and with a complete disregard for human life. But, as much as it pained him to admit it, they were also similar in some instances: they looked like each other (a side effect of being someone’s evil twin) and they were both in love with Signe Hansen. Well, in the same way that Signe was in love with Seàn. While Jack loved the sweet and caring Wiishu, Anti had fallen in love with the damaged and crazy Darkiishu - that he called Ish for short because Dark was already picked. The best part of it all was that Ish loved him as well. Together they formed the perfect couple, twisted and slaying in more ways than one.

They got together during one of Darkipkier’s famous parties, where all egos were invited, no matter how irrelevant they were.

—————-

This particular party was a masquerade ball, and for once Anti wore something other than ripped jeans and a black shirt. Admittedly it was because he’d lost and bet to Dark but still. He wore one of Dark’s suits, tailored so that it would fit him, completed with a green tie. It was not really comfortable with the wound on his neck still being open but it was part of the deal.

All of Dark’s parties were fancy. The ego lived in a manor, dark and gloomy and still somewhat welcoming. As not all the egos invited were in the same mindset as Dark, Anti or Infelix, there had to be an unspoken rule that no one was to be harmed while the music was still playing. This had led to some egos sabotaging the sound system in an attempt to kill one of the guests, but each time Dark had been here to stop it happening. As the theme for this party was masquerade, masks were provided for those who didn’t have one, while egos like Marvin or Cry who already had one were allowed to keep theirs.

Anti had picked one that covered both of his eyes as well as half of his face. This way no one would recognize him. They would know he was one of Seàn’s egos of course, because there was no way he could hide his hair even if he wanted to, but with the suit hiding his neck they wouldn’t know he was Anti. Besides, no one was expecting him to show up dressed in a suit.

When he entered the ballroom, the first person Anti noticed was Ish at the drink table, conversing with one of Ethan’s egos; the second was Dark, alone in one of the corners, making sure everyone was playing nice. He went to his friend first.

“I see you filled your part of the bet. You look good in a suit.” Dark greeted him.

“I always look good according to you. That doesn’t help me in the slightest.” Anti grumbled. He liked getting compliments, but Dark was getting redundant.

“Maybe you’d like me to ask someone else then? Have you seen Ish yet?” Dark was well aware of Anti’s crush on Darkiishu and would never miss an opportunity to taunt Anti.

“Saw her when I came in but haven’t talked to her yet. She looks gorgeous.”

“She always looks good according to you.” Dark parroted back with a laugh. “You should go ask her to dance with you.”

“I should but I’m probably not going to” Anti shrugged. It was not the first party he’d attended that Ish attended to but he’d never been brave enough to approach her more than a friendly chat. Another way he and Jack differed - at least the Youtuber had the balls to ask Wiishu out - and for once Anti would like to be more like him.

“You’re going to dance with her if I have any say in this.”

Dark is once again playing matchmaker in this relationship and he’s fucking done with his friend being dumb. He swears to himself that if by tomorrow they haven’t at least made out he’ll take matter into his own hand and he knows that Anti is not going to like it.

“Good thing you don’t have a say in this then,” Anti laughs.

“Like hell I don’t. This is my party and I’m telling you neither you nor Ish are leaving this house until you admit your feelings to her.”

“I hate you.”

“No you don’t. Now go.” Dark made a shooing motion with his hands.

Anti went. When Dark really wanted something he managed to get it. Even if it was getting his friend to do something.

—————-

Anti didn’t approach Ish until later that night, when he was sure he would not be suspicious. He also took the time to admire her. She was wearing a long, dark dress, sleeveless but with long gloves, and her mask was barely covering her face. Anti had never seen anyone so pretty but then again he was very biased when it came to Ish.

He bowed down to her, offering his hand.

“Would you do me the honor of offering me this dance?”

“With pleasure.” She let herself be led to the dance floor as a new song started playing. Anti took one of her hands in his, putting his other on her hips and they started dancing.

They danced in silence for a few songs, until Ish declared that she was tired and would like to take a walk outside.

They exited the ballroom arm in arm and found themselves in the patio, where a few other couples were discussing quietly. Ish leaned over the balcony, admiring the view of the city in the night. Anti stayed two steps behind, arms folded in his back.

“You should come see this, Anti. The garden is really beautiful during the night.”

Anti leaned against the balcony next to her. The garden really was beautiful.

“How did you know it was me? I could have been any of Seàn’s egos.”

“Marvin and Jackie kept their usual masks, Chase kept his cap, Robbie has purple hair and the doc always smells like a hospital,” she listed matter-of-factly. “That left you or Jack. And Jack is too preoccupied by Wiishu to come talk to me. Besides, you were glitching when you were talking to Dark.” She added with a smirk.

The only thing that stood up to Anti was that she’d noticed him earlier. She had paid attention to him. That was a good sign.

They stayed in silence for a while, admiring the view. Their hands were only inches away, and Anti desperately wanted to hold her hand. He was gathering the courage to do so when she turned to him.

“So tell me Anti, how come you’re wearing a tux today? You usually show up to Dark’s parties in jeans and a t-shirt” she looked him up and down, and Anti, for the first time in his life, felt self conscious.

“It’s Dark’s fault actually. I lost a bet and his punishment was to have me wear a tux. You can blame him.”

She hummed.

“I don’t think I will. Is it one of his? It suits you well, no pun intended.”

“Yeah it’s hum… It’s one of his. He had it tailored to fit me.”

“He spoils you too much. Then again he always loved to see you in his clothes.”

Anti wondered what this meant but he remained silent.

“Thanks for the dance by the way. It was getting boring. I first know you could dance that well.” Ish said when she found the silence to be too long.

“You can thank Dark for that. He’s the one who insisted that I learn. Told me it’d help me get girls.” Anti laughed, moving just a bit closer.

“Well he was right.” Her hand went to his face, gently taking his mask off. Her face was so close that Anti could feel her breath on his lips. He really wanted to kiss her, and there was nothing stopping him so he did, brushing her lips with his, barely kissing her. Before he could apologise, Ish crashed her lips against his, fully kissing him. Anti’s hands went to her hips, pressing her against him.

Her lips were soft against his, and her could taste the cocktail she had had earlier. They were moving in sync, bodies slotted together perfectly. Ish parted her lips, and invitation for Anti. They kept kissing for some time until they had to part for air. Anti buried his face in the crook of Ish’s neck, breathing her in.

“Dark was right. You really are a good kisser.” Ish said.

“Can we not talk about Dark right now?” Anti grumbled, taking her hand and leading her back inside. Instead of going back into the ballroom, they went upstairs, to the bedrooms. At least there they wouldn’t be bothered. When they were walking up the stairs, Anti locked eyes with Dark, still in the ballroom. Dark winked, raising his glass in a silent congratulation.


End file.
